Prior art plastic bags or pouches employed by food distributors or sellers to contain foodstuff which have a limited shelf life, are typically made of a plastic which is either impermeable to air and liquid or impermeable to liquid but permeable to air. When permeable to air, however, such containers typically allow the passage of humidity therethrough without any control whatsoever. The foodstuff, with time therefore takes on humidity or dries. Some food produce are best kept when their humidity level remains at a certain level. Conserving such humidity level is thus a key factor in maximizing non-freezing shelf life of those food produce.
In addition to preserving freshness of food for as long as possible, food distributors and sellers wish to offer customers ease of food preparation. In doing so, a trend has been set to provide food packaging which is also adapted to microwave cooking. Typical microwaveable food containers available today are however made of air permeable material which present perforations too large to be capable of maintaining a given humidity level and pressure inside the container; and therefore not also adapted to increase the food produce shelf life.
There is therefore a need for improved cooking container adapted to also maximize the foodstuff's shelf life.